


to just tell you

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [40]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony gets a grip and finally (tries to) tell his oldest and bestest of friend that he loves her.Or one more time Rhodey and Pepper did all the work.Pepperony Week, Day 1: High School/College AUPepperony Bingo Fill, G3: Childhood Friends
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	to just tell you

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet for the Pepperony Week!

"You love her, just tell her man," Rhodey clapped Tony's shoulder, once again a little too hard for his liking - Rhodey never got drunk, usually, but graduating high school and getting into M.I.T. certainly warranted some exceptions. 

Tony looked across his living room, where he was throwing a graduation party for everyone since his parents once again couldn't be bothered to be around. He'd been staring at her all night. He knew that. Everybody knew that, and even if it mortified him to face that truth, Pepper probably knew that as well. She knew him better than anyone, better than Rhodey himself even, since they'd only met sophomore year for the M.I.T. speed track course. 

She must have known. Like she must have known he was in love with her for ages. But she'd never said anything, and even tonight, Pepper was dancing, or she was talking, or she came around to sit with him, but she didn't say anything. Didn't even hint at the fact that she knew or expected him to declare himself in one way or another. 

Growing up with the love of your life was a fairytale kind of thing that made Tony feel ridiculous. Ridiculously happy in a way he'd never admit, even if, again, he'd been made aware that he was anything but stealthy in his pining for her. How could he, when she could walk all over in and any and all state known to man and high schooler alike - even sick she was gorgeous. 

She was wearing the blue dress from hell and heaven alike. Hell because it made Tony want to disappear into a hole in the floor so he wouldn't make a fool of himself, trip over his own feet, choke on his own spit, blush to a red that rivaled that of the light phosphor could emit. Heaven because she looked like an angel in it, and Tony wanted to slap himself for thinking in such terms but there were literally no other words.

Thank fuck Rhodey's scary ability to know what he was thinking did not extend that far.

Tony sighed in his glass of cucumber water, once again flipping off Rhodey when his friend snickered - he called it Tony's hipster drink, which, whatever, Tony couldn't care tonight. 

"You should quit moping and do something 'cause she looks like she's leaving," Rhodey said, maybe a minute, maybe an hour later, Tony couldn't tell. 

The words did pull him out of his trance though. 

"What?" He sat up almost spilling the water he was still holding in his hand. 

Rhodey smirked, pointing towards Pepper, who was putting down her red solo cup on the bar and apparently looking for something - her coat, she was looking for her coat!

"No, no, no, that's not the plan, no, shit,"

"Oh because there's a plan?" Rhodey snickered next to him.

Tony didn't answer him, just glared at him before swiftly abandoning both best friend and glass to chase after Pepper. 

It took some elbowing and sliding between sweaty, unsteady bodies, going from the living room to the terrace to the 'round-the-house path to the front door, where Tony finally caught up to her, grasping her wrist before she could distance him again.

"Pep! Wait up!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She was so beautiful. How the--

"Well?" She said when he couldn't muster a word to explain his actions. 

Even that, the simple way she raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips at him, her gaze both bored and searching… it made Tony's heart beat faster, and he wasn't ashamed to admit, his pants feel tighter too. 

"You're leaving?" He asked, lamely. 

"I was, yes," she said impatiently, turning to face him more fully - and thus making Tony notice she still hadn't pulled her wrist back. 

He couldn't help the way his thumb brushed her palm as he let go just long enough to hold onto her hand instead. 

"I…" Tony huffed, rubbing his face harshly. 

"You what, Tony?" 

"Don't leave," he asked. 

"Why?" She asked again, her annoyance clear as fucking day on her face. 

"Because," Tony whispered, remembering Rhodey's annoying catcalls and nagging as he took a step forward, walking into her space. 

He looked from her eyes to her lips, feeling like the most awkward guy ever when he'd done this before, he'd kissed girls, he'd kissed boys, he'd done it before but… 

Pepper sighed, pulling her hand back. She was going to walk off again. Maybe he'd never see her again. School was off. She was going to college. Not M.I.T.. It was still in Boston but--

"Oh for fuck's sakes, Stark," he heard her swear as his thoughts once again spiralled, but before he could find words to reply, his mouth was being smashed against hers. 

Pepper's hand closed around the back of his head, her fingers cool against the heat of his neck and her lips so soft against his own, bitten ones. His body did the work for him, stepping yet closer, until they stood pressed together and Pepper's dress rustled against his shirt and slacks. 

He didn't want to need air. He didn't want to ever come out of this kiss. 

"I'm in love with you," he gasped when Pepper drew away for them both. 

Tony felt his cheeks warm up when she laughed, but then she pressed their foreheads together, her lashes fluttering as she closed her eyes for a moment and Tony went cross-eyed keeping his own open. 

The words hung in the air between them for as long as it took Pepper to stop chuckling. 

Eventually, she wound her arms around his shoulders - reminding Tony that she was taller than him and how fucking great was that - then buried her face in his neck. 

"You're a disaster," she whispered. 

Well, Tony could agree to that. That wasn't the answer he expected sure, but it was true nonetheless. 

"I love you, too."

"You do?" Tony asked, loathe to admit that is voice was less than steady as he clumsily put his arms around her waist. 

"I do," she nodded in his neck. 

How long did they stay like this? Embracing one another on the front porch, the night slowly turning into early morning and Tony's guests tripping out of the house and into the street back to their own places. Neither could tell. 

A long time.

He loved her and she loved him too. It didn't get more perfect than that.  
  



End file.
